1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to stairway system components and methods of installation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a newel on a staircase. Specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable three-sided newel that is configured to receive a half-wall.
2. Background Information
Stairway systems are both functional and decorative aspects of a home. Stairways systems include a set of stairs permitting persons to ascend or descend to different levels of their home. The stairway systems usually including a type of railing that functions as a safety measure to keep a person or items from falling off the edge of a stair.
Stairway railing has evolved over time to become a form of functional art. Wood railings are often handmade or carved by the finest craftsman. These quality railings are highly desired by home owners, yet often the high cost associated with these fine crafted railings prevents home owners from purchasing and installing them. Wood railings often include ornate and hand-carved newels, which serve as a base for the railing banister.
As a cost saving alternative, some homeowners elect to have half-wall partitions or “half walls” installed on staircases in lieu of railings. Half walls often have a wood frame and are usually covered with drywall. Half walls are inexpensive to install and maintain relative to wooden railings yet, still provide the safety measures required for a stairway system. Although half walls may be painted to the home owner's desired aesthetic preference, currently, no newels or newel-like covers or end caps exist for use with half walls.
The present invention addresses this, and other issues.